


Anecdotes of the Recently DeSoosed: Broken Hearted

by intothecest



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bodyswap, Dark and Twisted, Evil Dipper Pines, Evil Mabel Pines, F/M, Horror, Incest, Poisoning, Reverse Pines, Sibling Incest, pinecest - Freeform, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothecest/pseuds/intothecest
Summary: A Halloween-inspired 'Tales from the Crypt' type adventure, set in an alternate universe where the twins are evil. Dipper's jealous that his sister has taken up with a good guy who seems to be trying to reform her... in his mind, she belongs with him.  So, he comes up with a plan to teach her a lesson.





	Anecdotes of the Recently DeSoosed: Broken Hearted

_Hey dudes! Oh, I mean… Hell-O… doom-ds? Do you boils and ghouls like spooky stories? Well, then, have I got a treat for you. It’s time for another installment of… Anecdotes of the Recently DeSoosed! I’m Soos… or I was, until I got my brain sucked out! Now I wander the earth, feasting on human flesh, and telling these killer stories to people I come across. You’re really going to like this one doods. So just lay yourself to rest, close your eyes and enjoy my tale… and, by the way, if you happen to feel me gnawing on you during the story, just go with it, it’s alllll part of the experience._

_Tonight’s story deals with two twisted twins, and the power of love. Can true love redeem even the blackest souls? Or will they find out that, even if you’re a psychopath… you always hurt the ones you love! I like to call this tale… you know what, I haven’t really thought of a title yet. I probably should have done that instead of thinking up scary puns for my intro. How about… **Aiden and Abetting**? **Scary Dream Boy**? Or maybe… **Broken Hearted** …_

***

Dipper stared into Aiden’s smug, punchable face. _I can’t believe she likes him_ , he thought. _What a boring, mundane, vanilla loser._ Oh, sure, he was pretty enough. No style, in Dipper’s opinion, but he looked good, for one of those earnest, geeks. The kind of geek who could be a jock, but instead got into science. Science, and, somehow still the blind optimism that Dipper has come to associate with the hopelessly religious. Aiden himself never spoke of God, but he did speak of forgiveness, second chances, and for some reason Mabel ate that up… when they were assigned to be lab partners and got to talking, and he said that he didn’t believe she was a bad person, despite her horrible reputation at school for being the queen bitch, that he wanted to get to know her. It was sickening. Yet, somehow that spoke to her, and she gave him a pity date, and ever since… she slowly became hopelessly smitten. 

How could she even STAND him, much less like him, want to spend all her time with him, prefer him to her own brother? Dipper was supposed to be the man in her life, the only one who understood her, the one she didn’t have to pretend around. And she wasn’t herself around Aiden, not the self he knew. She was pretending, but from what she told him, she was pretending because she actually wanted to change, and that was an unfathomable betrayal of its own. She was almost unrecognizeable now, dressing modestly, being nice to people at school, even asking their forgiveness for her past meanness. Why? All for a pretty face? Aiden’s pretty face seemed to stare back at him, mocking him.

He noticed the sneer on Aiden’s face, the way his brow wrinkled, and took a deep breath. No, he couldn’t give the game away. Mabel was smart… she may be a silly fool because of some hormonal attraction to this blonde fool, but that would only carry so far. She also knew Dipper well and might well figure out what he’d done just from an expression she wouldn’t expect on his face.

Staring into the mirror, into Aiden’s reflection, now his own, he tried on different smiles. Aiden was a smiler… Dipper was a smirker. He’d have to watch that, but it was hard to put on the same kind of vapid smile that Aiden seemed to perpetually wear when you had more on your brain than taking a girl to the prom. It was in the eyes, he’d heard. You could spread your lips wide and still look contemptuous if your eyes didn’t match. What he needed was something to make him really want to smile.

A normal person would probably think of puppies, or pie, or family reunions, but if Dipper was a normal person, he’d never have lured Aiden out to the house at the edge of the woods, tazed him, then forced him on to the carpet, he’d never steal his rival’s body just to ruin his sister’s blossoming romance. That thought did make him smile naturally, the way Aiden twitched, even peed himself (luckily, Dipper thought to bring a change of clothes in Aiden’s size), the way you could practically see his terrified soul pouring out of the eyes on Dipper’s old body’s face as he lay duck-tape over his mouth and handcuffed to a radiator. 

Yes, Dipper thought. That was the key to the smile… it was so simple. _Just think happy thoughts._ Like the mind control gem he used to have and how he and Mabel ruled Gravity Falls with an iron fist until the gem got crushed. Or the time he and his sister hunted copier clones through the woods with a water pistol. Or the _Ducktective Christmas Special_ (for as black as it was, he still had a heart down there somewhere, and that special was downright adorable)!

Or his sister’s body writhing under him the first time she’d let him use handcuffs. That was a good memory. Or, better still than any memory, the mental image of slitting Aiden’s throat after he was done with the body, preferably after Mabel asked him to. That he’d do gladly, with a real smile on his face, and the smile made its way onto Aiden’s borrowed face as well as Dipper looked at it in the mirror. 

Perfect. Now he just had to keep it there.

He got out of Aiden’s car, and walked up to his own house, rang the doorbell… momentarily lost his cool. How was Aiden’s posture? Good, normally, and he stood up a little straighter when Mabel was near… hands in pockets? Yes, that seemed like a good idea, especially tonight, the night where Mabel was going to give herself to him, take his virginity. That was why Dipper chose tonight to make his move… he would tolerate a lot of crap, but not that. But it made for a good cover… Aiden should be nervous tonight, sleeping with a girl for the first time… that would cover a lot of inconsistencies.

He rang the doorbell, then followed it up with Aiden’s usual knock. Shave and a hair cut, two bits. _So cliche. It’s like the most boring “special” knock there is._

The door opened, and there was Mabel’s face. She didn’t even look like herself anymore. Her beautiful brown hair, previously straight, was now puffy and curly, and even had disgustingly girly pink ribbons in it. She wore a frilly dress, like a prom dress, only it wasn’t prom. And she smiled, openly, without a hint of mockery. It just didn’t look right. In fact, it didn’t look like his sister at all. He wanted to pin her up against a wall and rip it off her, then get in close, kiss her until she begged for him. Instead, he just said, “Hi, Mabel… gosh, you look really pretty." Was ‘gosh’ too much? Dipper wasn’t sure. Aiden seemed like the type of guy to say 'gosh’, but he couldn’t remember him ever actually doing so.

"Well, it’s a big night…” she said. “I wanted to look special for you." Dipper put on his smiley face again and shrugged, like he didn’t know what to say next. "Come on in… nobody’s home. Let’s go to my room.”

He followed her inside, enjoying the way her butt swayed as she made her way up the stairs to her private room… not the master bedroom they used to share, but the room she kept looking like a normal girl. “Where’s your brother?”

“I asked him to find something fun to do tonight." And he had. _Be careful what you wish for, dear sister._ "I think having him here would spoil things, don’t you?”

“Sure,” he agreed.

She opened the door, and went inside to the room that exemplified the fake Mabel… or maybe the Mabel she now wanted to be. Well, it was too late for that, there was no normal happy life awaiting either of them. Tonight would prove that. 

“I made you something!” she said brightly, eyes lighting up, and she almost hopped over her bed to get to a plate of… cookies. Mabel had been baking? It was worse than he thought. What had this fool reduced her to? 

He tried to sound enthusiastic anyway. “Wow… great.”

“Try them. I talked to your mom, and I heard they’re your favorite!”

He reached out for one, watching her eager eyes, and then took a bite. Almond cookies of some kind. Not even that good, they tasted a little bitter… she didn’t use enough sugar. Was now the time to criticize her, break her idealized image of Aiden? No, better to build her up, do what Aiden would do… praise her mindlessly. “Wow, Mabel, these are awesome." He ate the whole thing. 

"Here, have another!” she said, and then poured him a glass of water to wash it down with. “You’re going to need to keep your strength up if you want to last through the night.”

He ate another, and took the water, too, but that was his limit. “Those were delicious… sweetie, but maybe I’ll save the rest for later.”

She waggled her eyebrows. “Later, you might not get the chance.”

“You’re going to eat the rest of them yourself?”

She made a sound, like she was humming “maybe,” then grabbed his hands. “So tonight’s the big night… you ready?”

“I’ve thought of little else…” he said. Damn, that was the way Dipper would say it… Aiden would probably say “Yup thought about it a lot, goll-darnit,” or something.

She took the glass from his hand, put it on the night table, and then sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her. Dipper sat, stared into her eyes. She had a delighted glint in them, a glint he hadn’t seen in so long for himself. He missed it. She was always beautiful. 

Dipper leaned in, going for a kiss, trying to be gentler than he normally was, an unusual experience for him, but that was good… it just wouldn’t do if she thought Aiden kissed like Dipper. So nervousness was good. He should also, he decided, change it up, use a bit more tongue, flop it around a little more than his normal, controlled kiss. 

It was hard, though, it felt so good to kiss her again. Even if she was surprisingly passive… he guessed she didn’t want Aiden to know just how experienced she was at kissing, how confident she could be with her own tongue. There was a lot Aiden didn’t know… would never know.

She 'mmm'ed into his mouth, then pulled away and smiled, and she slipped the shoulders of her frilly dress down her arms, leaving them bare, and incidentally showing a little more cleavage. Then she looked at him, smiled, and bit her lip like she’d had a secret. “How ya doing there, big boy…”

“I’m good…" He was a little tired. Aiden looked like he was in good shape, but his body seemed to tire easily. "Just happy to be here with you." 

"Me too. I’m really glad you’re here tonight. I’ve dreamed of this night for so long…”

Had she told Aiden she was a virgin too? Mabel’s reputation at school heavily implied she wasn’t, but nobody could confirm anything, and Aiden might be dumb enough to believe it if she claimed purity. He hoped she had, it would mean there was still a bit of the old Mabel there, that she didn’t feel the need to be disgustingly truthful with her boyfriend, that she still held her dark secrets. Of course, Mabel had to have been keeping some dark secrets, or Aiden would have called the police, and certainly wouldn’t have trusted being alone with Dipper… but a lie about her virginity wasn’t the same thing, it wouldn’t be about protecting her secrets, so it would be completely selfish. How to find out? Well, he could try saying something Aiden would say, “You know, if you’re having second thoughts, we don’t have to do anything. I don’t want to pressure you into it." Yes, something disgustingly considerate. 

"I want to. Believe me, I want to. Come here…”

She grabbed his shirt, pulled him to her, and they were kissing again. He forgot to use too much tongue this time, just enjoyed the feel of her, the smell of her, even with a different nose, she smelled the same. But maybe it was his own deception, this whole dirty thrill of deceiving his sister. Oh, they’d lied to each other before… they had their little games they played, tricks they pulled on each other, private schemes they didn’t want the other to know about… but this was a whole other level, deliberately shattering her happiness, a chance at real love, just because they couldn’t be happy together. 

Was there guilt? Sure, some… more than he’d ever felt for any other despicable act he’d done in his life… but not enough to stop. And if the guilt isn’t enough to stop, it only adds to the thrill. He slid his hands up her body and leaned into her until she gave way and fell back onto the bed. 

She broke the kiss. “Moving pretty fast there, aren’t you?” she said with a grin. “What, are you afraid I might change my mind?”

“Maybe… you’re so beautiful… I don’t deserve a girl like you." Dipper didn’t know if Aiden would say that, but it was true.

Mabel blew air out of her mouth. "You got that right,” she said, and then slid one hand up to his forehead, messing with Aiden’s perfect hair, like she was just teasing. “Maybe I should make you earn it.”

“I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything?” she asked.

“Sure. Name it.”

“Would you… write me a love poem?”

“I’d give it a try…" He tried to compose a rhyme on the spot in his head, just in case. _Roses are red, violets are fine, after tonight… you’ll belong only to me._ Wait, that didn’t rhyme. _Damn body_ , he thought. He had such a headache. "You might have to give me some time, my mind’s not in it today.”

“No, no, I don’t think that would work. Would you… walk over hot coals for me?”

“Sure…” It was a simple trick, as long as you kept up a steady quick pace, the rate of heat conduction wouldn’t harm flesh. Mabel probably knew that. Aiden probably didn’t. He gulped for dramatic effect. “Just have ice for me.”

“Mmm, I’m not sure that’s enough. Would you _die_ for me, Aiden?”

He chuckled, a fake chuckle… his head hurt too much to be convincing, but Mabel didn’t seem to notice. “I might die if I don’t have you soon.” He went in for another kiss, and she seemed happy as he did, practically grinning at the thought that she’d found somebody that devoted to her. Right after they had sex, he would turn cruel, insult her, tell her the persona she loved was just an act to get into her pants, that he heard she was a slut and a bitch and that’s all she’d ever be. Dipper didn’t want to make her sad, but if breaking her heart was the only way to keep her to himself, well, the ends justify the means. Mabel would understand, one day. It was practically their code.

“You know what I really want to do, right now?” she said when they broke this kiss. 

“What?”

“It’s pretty _naughty_ …”

He raised his eyebrows, then waggled them. “I’m okay with naughty." Aiden probably would consider it dirty, whatever it was, but he doubted it’d shock him.

"What I’d love to do, right now…” he waited a few seconds, for her to finish. “… is _Dipper_." 

Okay, that did shock him. "What?”

“It’s just… I’m sorry Aiden, you’re a _nice_ boy, but you really just can’t compare. I mean, firstly, he’s _much_ bigger than you… you know, where it _counts_." That was true, Dipper had checked while changing… although, Dipper’s wasn’t exactly natural. Size-changing crystals had had a million uses over the years, but that was the most enduring. Mabel continued, "When you sent me that nude selfie, I practically died of laughter. But it’s not _all_ about size. You just could never compete on _any_ level. My brother is ten times the man you are… he knows all my secret likes and kinks. You… well, you’re a virgin, of course, and I think even if I showed you the ropes, you’d never sink to the depths of depravity that I enjoy. I mean, you can’t even _kiss_ properly. You’re pathetic. I probably _could_ train you, but… I don’t have the time. And I _know_ you don’t." 

_Oh no…_ how could he have been so foolish. Bitter almond flavor. His sudden weakness. He’d been poisoned. _The cookies._

She pushed him away with one hand, and he fell to the bed as she slid away and started pacing. "But as fun as all this was, I really wish Dipper was here. That would have been the cherry on top. I mean, think of it, my _own_ brother here, ravishing me on the night you _thought_ you were going to lose your cherry, while you lie here, helpless and crying as the life drains from your body? Exquisite! I _really_ should have thought of that earlier, maybe I could have made it happen… oh well, live and learn. Maybe next time.”

“Mabel…” he said. It was getting hard to talk, and his thoughts were all jumbled.

“I know. How could _anybody_ be so cruel, right? You were wrong, I can’t change… I don’t _want_ to. You didn’t know me at all, Aiden. You said you loved me, but you never, ever, even _knew_ me. See, I’m not mean because somebody hurt me too much, like you thought. Sorry-not-sorry, but there’s no tragic story here… I lash out at people just because it’s so damn _fun_! I like watching people at their lowest, and knowing _I_ ’ve brought them there. So, if you really, ever loved me, do me one favor… tell me, how does it feel, knowing you’re going to die a virgin? Be as detailed as you can. Cry if you like, I won’t tell anyone. Well, besides Dipper.”

“Mabel…” he said again. “I’m… _I’m_ Dipper.”

Her face froze, mouth hung open. “What?”

“I’m… Dipper. Stole Aiden’s body… thought I’d… teach… you a lesson." He felt like puking.

"Oh, Dipper. That stupid carpet?" He tried to nod, but that was too much movement. She sighed. "Where’s your old body? You didn’t do something stupid like kill it, did you?" 

"Tied up… at the old… Campbell place." One of their designated safehouses. 

She pulled out a bodybag from under her bed, then tugged at Aiden’s body until he fell onto it. She wrapped it around him, but didn’t zip it up, just tugged at the edge of the zipper… like that, it became a makeshift sledge, so she could drag him along the floor. "The stairs are going to hurt, but if we’re going to get you back before the poison kills you, I’m going to have to move quick.”

“S'okay…” he said. “S'not my body.”

“You had to go and _ruin_ my big surprise with your jealousy, didn’t you?” she muttered, thirty seconds later, as Dipper rolled down the stairs. He thought he felt a rib break. He yelled, but just one brief groan of anguish that he couldn’t suppress. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of an actual complaint. At least, not about his own suffering.

“Hey, this is your own fault,” he said through a grunt. “How did you expect me to react? You being all… lovestruck. Made me sick.”

She walked calmly down the stairs, stepped over him, and began pulling again towards the garage, where her own van waited. “Maybe I did push things a little too far. But, you have to admit… I fooled you pretty good, didn’t you?”

“You did,” he said, and even manages a smile. Even if she accidentally poisoned him, even if they didn’t make it… it was good to know she was still the Mabel he loved. 

***

_Wow, deep, huh? It reminds me of that old story, where the woman sold her hair to buy a watch or something, and her husband chopped off his hands and so now he couldn’t wear a watch? I think that’s how it went. Well, I hope you enjoyed this Soos-pensful tale of terror, and feel free to scream in terror while I eat your brains. Hey, where are you going? No fair running, my limbs are all decomposing and stuff!_

_Fine… you’ve escaped this day… but you’ll be back. Mark my words!_

_Aww, nuts… my finger just fell off. That was my favorite finger! I use it for all sorts of stuff. Anyone know where I can get some duct tape?_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2014, loosely inspired by Doublepines 'Dream Boy' story (but in a Reverse Pines style universe).


End file.
